Jekyll Island
by Jena Rink
Summary: She ran as far as she could go after he left. But what happens when years later, he past catches up with her? Jommy...joc, kwestsadie, etc.....
1. Georgia on my Mind

Jekyll Island-The prolouge

By Jena Rink

My grandma lives at this great little place in Georgia called Jekyll Island….I needed a setting for the story, and it fit. They filmed Legend of Bagger Vance there, and a bunch of music videos. This is a little AU…just to warn you.

Jude ran away 4 years ago, and just as her life is starting to fall into a comfortable rhythm, something happens to upset it.

Disclaimer- I don't own Instant Star….just this story idea. The characters and such belong to Epitome, The-N, and CTV….

It's a little not-cannon. Just to warn you.

It had been six years since she had set foot in Toronto. Near G Major, near anyone relating to her past life. When he told her he was leaving it had killed her. They'd been fighting, and then he'd just..taken off. Saying he wasn't coming back. Her album was done and due to be released the next morning, so after the press tour Jude no showed for her flight home.

It was in the paper for months. No one could find her. Of course, coming to somewhere as small as Jekyll Island, Georgia, seemed like the best escape for her. It was tiny, everyone was old, and no one knew anything about Jude Harrison. Jude Harrison didn't sing. She worked at The Jekyll Island Club resort. She was quiet, introverted, and shy. She had a small apartment near the beach, and spent most of her time writing.

It was summer, and the usual rush of children were on the beach, eating ice cream cones, walking on the long sandbar that came out from the east beach and having a good time. Jude sat alone on a bench, her legs tucked underneath her and scribbling furiously in her notebook. Every day she had off she'd end up here, and every song she wrote was about him.

She pushed her sunglasses up over the bridge of her nose, and continued to write, pausing every now and then to see the perfect couples walking down the beach. They made her sick. It was like they were mocking her.

She sighed, and got up, running smack into a man's chest, her papers flying all over the place.

"Damnit.."she swore under her breath. He bent down to help her, and picked up the sheet of paper, his eyes scanning over the lyrics.

"Hey.."she snatched the paper back angrily,"Sorry for running into you and all..but that's my personal…"

"They were really good…."the man answered,"I'm a producer, and…"

"Nah, it's cool…I've done the music thing and it really didn't…but thanks for the…"she glanced up, and her eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"K-Kwest?"she stuttered, and he froze, glancing up at her.

Yay! Read, review…it'll be great!

Jena


	2. I dont know where the next road goes

Jekyll Island

Part Two-

I don't know where the next road goes

Jena Rink

You guys! I love that you are reviewing this! Please read my other stories too…I actually wrote this one even before I saw Date with the night..I just waited a while to post it because I didn't have much confidence…it's hard to just put something out there for the world to see and hope it's worthwhile…

Any comments would be appreciated!

Jena

and thanks for the reviews!

"Oh my god…"he breathed, and she shook her head. This was bad. This was so bad. And she couldn't even be happy to see Kwest. She had a new life. A life that didn't include GMajor.

"Oh this is just wonderful…six years in peace and you're the one to find me.."she said to herself, forcing herself to meet his eyes,"I…how are you?" she started walking towards her condo, and he followed her.

"Jude, could you just.."they ended up at her condo, and she let him in, motioning to the couch. He sat down.

"How am I? Where the hell…."he started.

"I have to be at work in an hour," she explained, disappearing behind a screen and coming out in a polo and khakis a minute later, pulling her hair back."After I get off work…maybe I'll talk…"she said,"Just…meet me here in like…five hours?" he followed her outside, and she turned to face him, her gaze expectant.

"Okay…"he said, as he watched her hop on her bike and speed off towards the center of the island. He put his hands in his pockets, and pulled out his phone when it started to vibrate.

"Hello?"he questioned, leaning against a tree in Jude's front yard.

"Hey Kwest..how's the location?" Tommy said, glancing around him. Marshland's weren't exactly his idea of fun. But the island had a bunch of old houses, perfect for shooting music videos. And it would work for what he was singing.

"Intersting..humid as hell…"Kwest responded," I can feel the fro coming on.."Tommy snorted.

"You check us in already?" he questioned, as Kwest walked towards his car, which was parked by the beach.

"Yeah, I did…listen…Tommy…"He cut Kwest off.

"You sound like you've seen a ghost you know..I can hear it in your voice.."he responded. Kwest swallowed.

"Yeah when I was checking out the location…call me when you get here…okay? And I'll meet you at the hotel…"he hung up, and stared out at the ocean. Tommy was going to freak.

"J- you're late…" Jude glanced up, and faked a smile.

"Sorry, I ran into a friend…"she apologized, sliding behind the desk and hopping up on the chair.

"You have friends?" the boy, probably about 20 years old, joked, and she snorted.

"Once apon a time Jake…once upon a time…"she muttered softly.

Five hours later, she rode her bike up to the condo, and got out, noticing Kwest on her front step. He wouldn't wait, would he? She sighed, and chained her bike to the porch.

"Sorry.."she apologized softly, and let him in, both of them perching on the couch.

"So…why here?" he asked her, and she motioned around herself.

"It's tiny…"Jude explained,"No one here knows about Instant Star…"

"Jude..your parents…Sadie..Tommy…Jamie…" she cut him off with a wave of her hand.

"Jamie knows where I am.."she said softly,"I told him…"

"He knew the whole time?" Kwest questioned, and she shook her head.

"After you stopped looking I called him…"she sighed, leaning back in her chair, and glanced at the sunset,"I guess you could say it was my moment of weakness.."

She had been crying for hours. And when she picked up the phone and dialed out, she didn't expect him to answer. It was her birthday. She was 18, and now that she was everything was hitting her like a ton of bricks. She was alone.

"Hello?" he was in the living room at the Harrison's when it happened. It had been a year since she had vanished. And here they were, celebrating her 18th birthday without her.

"Jame?" Jude said quietly, biting her lip. He glanced towards Jude's friends and family, and motioned towards the door, totally weirded out and shocked.

"Hey you guys, it's my mom…I gotta run home real quick…"he lied, and got out the back door.

"Nice lie…Andrews…" Jude said softly, twirling her hair and staring out at the beach.

"Where the hell are you?"he whispered harshly, and she leant back against her headboard.

"I'm alright…I'm surviving at least…"she said softly,"Jamie I…"she started to cry, and he freaked out.

"Jude…just tell me where you are and I'll get on the next plane…you can come back…everyone's been so worried.." she sniffled on the other end of the line, as he took a seat on a bench in her backyard.

"I can't come back Jame…I miss you…but I.." he blew up.

"Why did you leave? You scared the hell out of me…Kat and I thought…"

"Tommy…"she said simply.

"Oh…that's why…"

"He's there?"she questioned.

"No, he's not…you both vanished at about the same time…he got brought in for questioning…"Jamie said,"It was a big scandal…you didn't read…."she cut him off.

"I was running away from him…not going with him..he left first.."Jude said softly.

"Well they let him go..and he started recording…"Jamie explained.

"Recording?"she asked, surprised, and leant back on her couch.

"He's about to put out his first album…you should buy it, Jude…it's…you're all he ever thinks about…" Jamie said honestly.

"That took him long enough…Jame I have to go.."she had to hang up before he made her come back.

"Just tell me where you are, Harrison…"he said,"I won't tell.."he promised, and she knew she could trust him.

"Georgia…I'm in Georgia…"she admitted.

"As in the United States?"he asked, walking back up the steps to Jude's front door.

"Yeah, as in the US…I'll call you again, okay? It was good to hear your voice…"she hung up before he could say anything.

"About Tommy's album.."Kwest said, and Jude caught the tone of his voice.

"What about it?" Jude questioned, getting up and grabbing a soda from the fridge. She tossed one to Kwest, and took a long sip of hers.

"His second album comes out next month…Jude the reason I'm here.."he trailed off.

"He's not here, is he?"she asked, and he swallowed thickly.

"We're filming a video here…at the club…I don't know how you want to handle this…but I will say he missed you…Jamie was right…we thought you'd been kidnapped…you just disappeared off the face of the earth…and Tommy was brought back to Toronto by the police…they thought he did it…"

"You and Miss Harrison were close, correct?" the detective asked, and Tommy put his head in his hands. This was the sixth hour of questioning he'd had to endure.

"How many times to I have to tell you?"he said harshly,"We got in a fight…I said I was leaving..and I left…"

"Where did you go?"

"Quebec…my family lives there…I needed some time away…"Tommy said again, clearly frustrated," I don't understand how they could have lost sight of her…how could she just vanish?"

"Considering you're relationship that's what we're trying to find out…her sister said you and Jude were closer than friends…"Tommy's face turned white.

"We kissed, a few times,…that's all…and I broke it off so don't even think for one second that I…"he got cut off by the door opening, and he turned to face Stuart Harrison, who walked into the room.

"You kissed my daughter? My seventeen year old daughter?" he ground out, and Tommy glanced at the counter top. He was scared. Not just for Jude, who had vanished without a trace, but for what the future held for him.

"Want to tell us the real story Mr. Quincy?"

"We were at the studio, it was late, and we kissed…I tried to deny it again…and told her I was leaving because it was wrong…"Tommy admitted softly, "She tried to chase my car down when I left…"he trailed off," I told her she was too young. that I couldn't hold myself back no matter what the consequences were…and I had to get out…"he glanced at Stuart," That's the last time I saw her…when she tried to chase me…"

"Very well…"the detective said quietly, and picked up his phone, pausing.

"Mr. Quincy, you're free to go…cameras at JFK spotted Miss Harrison boarding another plane upon her own free will…"

"To where?" he said suddenly.

"We're not at liberty to discuss that information with you…"Tommy rolled his eyes.

"You don't know where she is, do you?" he spat," And your best chance of finding her is letting me call her…", he grabbed his coat, walking past Stuart, who followed him.

"What was going on between you and my daughter, Mr. Quincy?" he said, massaging his temples.

"It's complicated…"he murmured, running a hand through his hair and looking at his reflection in the glass. He looked like hell.

"How do you feel about my daughter?"

"I'd move mountains for her…"Tommy said quietly, and walked out of the police station, ignoring the paparazzi and going straight to his car, closing the door and leaning against the steering wheel, closing his eyes tightly.

She was gone. And it was his fault. She'd told him she could wait, only if he didn't leave. And he left. And now he'd probably never see Jude Harrison again.

"I can't believe they thought that Tommy would…"

"He was in jail for a month before they figured out that he hadn't taken you…"Kwest said,"He's bitter about it…"Jude snorted.

"He left me…Kwest…all it needed was 8 months..and now it's almost been 4 years…"she pointed out.

"He thought you'd get him out…call…something…."she shot him an incredulous look, making herself a sandwich.

"I stopped watching the news and reading the tabloids a long time ago…"she said honestly, and jumped when Kwest's phone rang.

"That would be Sadie…"he said, and picked up the phone.

"Hey Sade…"he said, and got up,"You and Tommy are at the hotel?"

"No, he's at the bar…"Sadie said sourly, as she finished unpacking,"As usual.."

"I'll be there in about five minutes…I was just taking a walk…"he lied, and shared a look with Jude.

"I love you…."

"I love you too Sade…I'll see you soon.."he hung up, and turned to face her.

"So you and my sister?" Jude questioned, and he nodded.

"I'm…going to ask her to marry me…"he said, and she smiled.

"You and Sadie? That's adorable…"she remarked, and Kwest grabbed her hands.

"He'll want to see you.."he told her, trying to get her to look at him. This so was not the right time for the door to open.

"Jude?" Jude glanced up, her gaze brightening.

"Mike…"she smiled, and ran up, kissing him gently. Mike was the best distraction a girl could ask for. She just wasn't sure if she loved him yet. Sure, they were best friends, but he had no idea about her past. About who she really was.

"Ahem.." Kwest coughed from behind her, and she spun around.

"Oh…yeah….Mike…this is my friend Kwest….Kwest this is my boyfriend…"she explained, and they shook hands.

"It's nice to meet you…"Kwest offered, and Mike glanced over at Jude.

"What happened while I was in New York?" he asked her, and she grinned sheepishly.

"Something very interesting, and I'm gonna explain it to you…"she kissed his cheek, and grinned up at him.

"You're trying to avoid the subject…" Mike said to her, his eyes twinkling, and kissed her forehead, hugging her" I missed you, Harrison…"he said into her hair, and she grinned softly.

"I missed you…"she said back, and pulled away.

"Kwest…there's a café near the pool where I'm working in the morning…come find me…."Jude said, her hand laced with Mikes.

"Okay…"he said, as she let go of Mike's hand, following him out the door.

"Jude…" she glanced over at Kwest

"He doesn't….we agreed when we met not to talk about why I was here…so I'd rather not drag anything up…let alone let Tommy see me.." she said quietly, and Kwest nodded, pulling out his keys.

"We'll talk tomorrow..in the mean time we'll keep this a secret…"

"Thank you.."

Mike came up behind her, and slid his arms around her waist, kissing her temple.

"You okay?" he asked, as the car pulled away. Jude nodded unsteadily, and turned to face him, laying her head on his chest.

"Let's get some sleep…it's late and we both have to work in the morning…"she said, and pulled him inside, discarding her clothes as she walked down the hallway and settled herself on their bed, glancing over at him. She had to distract herself from the fact that Tommy was less than a mile away.

"So, who's Kwest…"

"My sister's boyfriend…"she didn't want to lie. But she also didn't want to go into great detail.

"You have a sister?" he questioned, sitting on the bed, Jude pulling him back and kissing him gently.

"You think I've been waiting three weeks for you to get back so we could talk about my sister?" she asked him wryly, throwing a leg over his waist,and he shook his head.

"No..'he pulled her down and kissed her, running his hands through her hair.

"Mmmmmm remind me to never let my dad send me on a business trip again…"he mumbled against her lips, and a box fell out of his pocket.

"OOOOhhhh what's that?" Jude asked mischievously, "A present? Por moi?" it was in a Tiffany's box, and she pulled it open, her breath catching in her throat.

"I wasn't gonna propose tonight…Jude…"he said gently,"I had this whole thing planned…but….plans aren't really your style, are they?"he got down on one knee, and she laughed softly, a hand over her mouth,"Judith Harrison, will you marry me?" he asked softly, and her eyes watered. Tommy and her were done. Past done. And Mike loved her.

She nodded weakly, and felt her eyes tear up as she slid the ring onto her finger.

"I love you…"he murmered against her lips, and she grinned.

"I…love you too…"she said back, pulling him into bed with her,"You have your mom help with this ring?"

"How'd you know?" he pulled away, and she admired it.

"Because you would have never picked this on your own…silly…"he leant back, and glanced at the window.

"What's on your mind?" she asked him suddenly, laying on his chest and gazing up at him.

"You…"he responded,"Jude…can I ask you a question?"

"Anything…you bought me this…"she held it out, and he grinned.

"Canada…'she paled a little.

"I'm going to have to explain it to you eventually aren't I?" Jude asked him, her eyes meeting his.

"Just before we get married…I want to meet your parents…"

"I ran away when I was 17, Mike…they don't know where I am…Jamie's the only one that knows…"

"We'll cross the bridge when we come to it…let's get some rest…" he kissed her forehead, and pulled her closer to him, turning off the light.

Tomorrow would be interesting, to say the least.

So, any thoughts?

Let me know!

Jena


	3. An Affair to Remember

Jekyll Island

Part Three

An Affair to Remember

Jena Rink

I don't own Instant Star..that belongs to the N, CTV, and Epitome…

Tell me what you think you guys!

Thanks! I have to work again…a lot this week…so I'm trying to write all my updates early…I got this one, and Colorblind done so far…

And another story that I have yet to type up…a sort of stream of conciousness Jude story that I think you're going to like a lot…and another one I started on a whim…

Hopefully…anyways..

Work is consuming my life…so in addition to the great reviews I know you lovely people are going to give me…(that one about me being a writing goddess made my day, by the way…I'd appreciate some hang in there Jena's! It's not your fault your parents work you to the bone and you work three shifts a day six days a week!)

Love you all, hope you like it….

Jena

Jude gazed at the ring adoringly, holding out her hand to stare at how it glinted against the sunlight. She'd said yes. She was going to be Mrs. Jude Peters…hopefully as soon as possible. So Tommy couldn't get in the way of it. Tommy always got in the way. From Speid, to Jamie, to Sadie… always in the way. She sighed, returning from giving a drink, her tray in her hand. Mike was away at a convention, and she was bored. And anxiously awaiting her conversation with Kwest, who would be around any moment now.

"Jude?" she glanced up at Jake, who was working the bar, a scowl on her face.

"What?" she asked, and ran into someone, both of them falling backwards into the pool.

She surfaced, spluttering, and saw him making his way towards the edge of the pool. She moved after him quickly in damage control mode. She grabbed his wrist, and he fell forwards, faceplanting into the pool. She laughed softly as he got up, and tried to suppress a grin.

"Oh my God…I am so sorry…"she said,"Just do me a favor and don't tell my boss because he'd get sooo mad and this is my only job and…"she froze at the sound of his voice. He'd turned around during her speech, and his jaw fell slack, staring at the woman he hadn't seen in almost four years.

"Jude?" he whispered, in awe, and she squeezed out her soaking wet hair, staring at him. She didn't even have an idea what to say.

"Tommy…"she said quietly, and he followed her out of the pool. He was already in his trunks, thank God, so she hadn't gotten his clothes wet. And he looked good. She glanced over at the bar where she was working, and sighed.

"Hold on…"she told him, and walked over to the bar.

"Any chance you'll give me the day off, Jake?"she said sweetly, and his eyes widened, staring at Tommy.

"Is that Tommy Quincy?"she winced.

"Possibly…just…tell Mike I went to Savanna for the day, if he calls," Jude said hurriedly, and turned to face Tommy, who was staring at her, still in shock.

"Get me an autograph…my cousin loved Boyz Attack.."Jake said, and she nodded vaguely.

"I owe you…thanks…"she turned to Tommy, and motioned for him to follow her, walking off towards the lockers.

"Give me ten minutes…go get dressed…and then we'll talk…okay?"she met his eyes, and he nodded.

Ten minutes later she came out, in her regular clothes and sunglasses, a set of car keys in her hand.

"Where are we going?"he asked, as she walked towards a VW Convertible in the parking lot, opening the door for him. Jude took out her ring, and dropped it in her purse, zipping it closed.

"Savanna…"she remarked softly,"You ever been there?" he shook his head, and she swallowed, reveling in the lapse of conversation.

"You should tell Kwest where we are…he was supposed to talk to me today…"Jude remarked, and Tommy stared at her incredulously. He couldn't see through her sunglasses, but he knew what she was thinking.

"Are you gonna avoid how you just up and left four years ago?" he asked suddenly, as they left the island and went over a bridge.

"Ask yourself…"she muttered under her breath.

"So…Georgia…any reason why…"she cut him off.

"What about you? Kwest told me you were working on an album…"she asked him, and he frowned.

"Jude…"he started, and she squirmed.

"K I'm just going to apologize right now for you being in jail for a month…I didn't know…I sort of stopped following the news…"she apologized softly, drumming the fingers on the steering wheel.

"That wasn't your fault…"he muttered, and she rolled her eyes, staring at the road in front of her.

"It was your fault for kissing me…and my fault for not calling…let's just call it even…"she said simply, her eyes focused on the white lines streaming down the highway. They'd taken a back road because she usually found it comforting. But right now she hated it.

"Jude…about what happened that night…"she shook her head.

"Not yet…"she said quietly,"I can't drive and talk about this at the same time…"his cellphone rang, and he picked it up.

"Hey…D…no the location's great…full of suprises…"he said wryly, and Jude swallowed thickly, getting on the freeway.

"It's a long drive…Jude…we might as well talk about something…"he said helplessly.

"Okay…how's Toronto? How's GMajor…"he swallowed.

"Your album went Triple Platinum…you know that?" he said suddenly, and she froze, a grin spreading over her face.

"Triple?"she breathed,"No…I didn't…I made a clean break…"she said simply, and he sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"You got rid of the gel?"she questioned.

"You pushed me in the pool…"he said as an explanation, and she laughed softly.

"I fell in too…"she remarked, grinning over at him.

"Radio?" he asked, and switched it on, wincing at the sound of his own voice.

"Oh there is no way you are turning this off Little Tommy Q…I know all the words…"she laughed softly, and started singing.

"I was an adrift on an ocean all alone…"she sang, giggling,"But you came and rescued me, when I was far from home…rush of love around my heart…just as I fell apart…." She grabbed his hand across the console, and he grinned.

"Nobody ever cared as much for me…nobodies touched my heart and healed my pain…you picked up the pieces, and put me back to together again…oh yeah…" he sang back, and she grinned.

"That's the spirit, Quince…"she joked, as the next verse started.

"Careful we're fragile and easily we break….In your arms I'm certain it's all the love I make…rush of love around my heart…just as you take my hand…nobody ever cared as much for me…nobodies touched my heart and healed my pain…you picked up the pieces…I'm right here waiting…stars across the sky…we'll drift away into eachothers eyes..." the radio cut out, and she noticed a gas station, pulling over quickly.

"Um…you want a drink or something?" she asked quietly, pulling her hand away from his.

"Sure…"he breathed, watching her walk into the store hurriedly.

"Lemonade.."she tossed him one as he washed off the windows, and he caught it.

"Thanks…Harrison.."he said, and she winked at him, sliding back into the seat.

When they got to Savannah, she pulled over and parked downtown, getting out and locking the car.

"I've never been here before…"he remarked, and she grinned.

"Really? Oh my God Tommy they have the greatest record shop ever…"she grabbed his hand, pulling him down the street. Neither one of them noticed the cameras going off.

She led him into what looked like a run down building, and his eyes widened.

"This is amazing…"he said, and she ran over to the nearest table, leafing through albums.

"Jude!" she ran up and hugged a man with graying hair that looked to be about fifty, motioning to Tommy.

"Jerry…this is Tommy Quincy…Tom, this is Jerry..the manager…he gave me my first job when I got here…"she explained, pulling out albums and setting them in a box Jerry had handed her.

"Little Tommy Q, eh?" he questioned, and Tommy shook his hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Sir.."Tommy said.

Jerry seemed like a second father to Jude, and Tommy could tell that right away. They joked as she picked out albums and cds, putting them in the box.

"Well it was great to see you Harrison…make sure you drop by again next month…"

"And save that Clash album for me if you can find it…okay?" she called, setting the box in the back seat of the convertible.

"Where to now?" he asked her, and her stomach rumbled.

"Food sound good to you?"she questioned, and he nodded.

"Food sounds great…"he said, and she steered him into what looked like another dive. But an hour later, they were both full, and seemingly happy.

"That was the best hamburger…"she cut him off, turning to face him.

"I know…I used to live off those…"she said, grinning, and leant against him. His arm felt comfortable around her shoulders, and she lifted up her arm, grabbing his hand.

"I'm so full…"she groaned, and they sunk onto a bench in a nearby park, the only noise the buzzing of insects and the sounds of children playing.

"It's so peaceful here.." Tommy remarked, and she nodded, her head resting on his shoulder.

"You know what's weird?" she asked him suddenly, and he turned to face her.

"What?"

"How being around you still feels natural after four years…"she said simply.

"It is weird.."he said, lacing their fingers together. She glanced at him, yawning softly.

"You tired?" he asked, and she shook her head, trying not to yawn again but failing miserably.

He laughed softly, and she laid her head in his lap, glancing up at him.

"I miss recording with you…sometimes…I write these songs…and I just wish you'd be there to let me know whether they are good or not…"Jude said tiredly,"And I have a lot of them…"

"I missed you…"he responded, and Jude closed her eyes before staring up at him.

"Tommy.."she said quietly, and bent up, meeting his eyes,"Leaving like that was the hardest thing I've ever done…I wasn't thinking…"

"Neither was I.."he said, and bent down, kissing her with all the pent up passion from 4 years of not seeing her, speaking to her. She maneuvered herself so that she was sitting in his lap, and continued to kiss him, her hands on the back of his head, pulling him closer to her.

"Wow…"she breathed shakily, and let out a small laugh,"That…"

"Was somehow even more intense than the other times we've kissed?" Tommy said breathlessly, and pulled her back in, kissing her again.

Jude wondered vaguely, as they booked a room at a bed and breakfast and stumbled into it, clothes coming off quickly, what she was doing. Wasn't it just yesterday she had sworn off Quincy forever. And yet here she was, nearly naked and kissing him, her hands roaming his body.

And then she came to a conclusion. She had always wanted or loved Tommy in some way. And now that age wasn't an issue…there was hardly anything stopping her at all. Meanwhile her ring lay at the bottom of her purse, something she wouldn't look at again for a couple of days.

Because for the next couple of days, all her attention would be focused on Tommy. Mike was in Los Angeles for a hotel convention, and she had the weekend off.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Shut up…Quincy.."she breathed, and kissed him again, in awe at what she was experiencing. It wasn't until the next morning that the full reality of what she had just done would hit her.

Read? Review? Tell me what you think, okay?

Thanks!

Kisses!

Jena 


	4. Previews and Jena's reading list!

1Author's Note-

Hey guys. I know it's been forever. But as I told everyone at DLS, I'm working on it tonight. I posted them a little preview about a month ago that I forgot to put on here...so here it tis.

_"Tommy...I'm engaged..."_

"I can't be with you...I love Mike...Mike's never left me...he loves me...and you're like...something I've always wanted but can never have..."

"Just give me a chance, Jude...that's all I'm asking..."

"Let me think back to my seventeenth birthday and how well that turned out...I should go..."

"Jude...I think you need to see this..."

"You both found her and you didn't say anything? How could you not tell me, she's my sister!"

"Talk to me...say something.."

"Well you obviously used to date him Jude! The tabloids made that perfectly clear!"

"You have a desicion to make...2 weeks..."

"I love you..."

"I'm not so sure I love you back anymore..."

"Just let me in...Jude...please..."

And not to promote my amazingly talented peers or anything...but if you're bored...check these suckers out.

**Anything by Angel 422-** by that I mean all of her stories, because they are ALL fantastic, and got me through long days and my dad's work during the summer!

**As the Story Continues, by DeppsxMyxHusband-** if her awesome penname wasn't enough...this story ROCKS. It's amazing, and a great season three/four ish thing that I've been reading since the first day she posted it.

**Inspiration of the Past, by Mazkalns-** I absolutely adore this story. Read it, chew it. Cry a little, cuz it's freaking sad!

**Home Again, by Tommy4eva-** It's only a few chapters in, and I'm already addicted to it!

**What becomes of the broken hearted, by Lyleth-** Okay, I have to say this is seriously my favorite story of the past few months. Call me addicted to the Jude runs away genre. But I am, so I don't care!

**Confessions of the Night, by Zein-** is SOOOO sad but so deliciously good..

**Mi Corazon, by Falling Words-** I LOVE this story. I can't even begin to describe it in words! Just read it! Trust me.

**And there's Jena's reading list for the last week of September 2006. Haha.**

**I promise I'll have more soon.**

**Give me some sort of direction of where you WANT this to go...I have kind of an idea...**

**Jena :) **


	5. I wanna get to know you

Ok so those spoilers were a little down the line in the story...but as smileon was quite excited about me updating this (I'm taking a five hour class...what's a girl to do...)  
Im going to update it.

wooosa.  
and after that it's haircut...degrassi...and beyond the break time!  
yays!

"Tommy Q with mysteryblonde..whose Tommy's new girl..." Sadie said, her brow furrowed, scanning over the tabloids in front of her, sipping at a latte.

"He's late for call..." someone said, and she rolled her eyes.

"Call him..."she told Kwest, scoffing.

"Sadie...I think I..."she grabbed the phone and dialed herself, and Kwest grabbed the phone back from her just in time.

"Hello?" I said, exhausted, and Kwet's eyes widened.

"Hey...can I talk to Tommy?" he questioned.

"He's in the shower, Kwest..." I said tiredly, tapping my fingers on the tabletop.

"Well he needs to get back here..."Kwest pushed, and I sighed. He was mad.

"Nah, really?" I said sarcastically, glancing over at the shower.

"Ju-"he cut himself off before he said too much,"Just get him back here as soon as you can..."he said, annoyed.

"Kwest...I..."

"You have a boyfriend..."he muttered, and Sadie made a face.

"Do we know this girl?" she asked loudly, and I put a hand over my eyes.

"I don't know Sadie...do we?" he said pointedly.

"I have to go..."I hung up quickly, and put the phone down, staring at Tommy, who had appeared in the doorway.

"I didn't know you were awake..."he said softly, his eyes scanning my body, and I glanced up at him, pulling the sheet up a little. I hadn't meant for it to go that far. But it was Tommy. And old habits die hard.

"Hey..."I breathed, and he glanced at the door, putting his hands in his pockets. I knew that look. I freaking knew it. It was the same look from my sixteenth birthday, from that night...from all of it.

"Jude...I..."he was at a loss for words, so I filled in the words for him.

"Save it..."I whispered, tears filling my eyes, and got up, clutching the sheet to my body,"I'm really glad I could give you the closure you so deserved...or whatever..."I added. my voice soft.

"That's not..."

"You need a ride?" I interjected,"Because Kwest said you were late, and..."

"Jude..."he reached out for my arm, and I jerked it away.

"No!"I told him, spinning around to face him.

"No, what?" he asked me,"What's the worst that could happen?"

"I can't let you in again!"I said quickly,"I can't...I won't...you're not going to..."

"I'm not gonna what?" he pressed.

"You're standing here telling me you're different?" I asked him, tears in my eyes,"Because you still make me cry...and you run! You run the second things get too hard!"he snorted.

"No offense...but you're a hypocrite! You ran too! At least I came back!"

"Oh, how NICE for you!" I exploded, and he grabbed my arms harshly, holding me in place.

"You think it was easy, huh Jude?" he asked, and I winced,"I looked for you! Every day! Every day for YEARS until Sadie convinceed me to stop because there was no point!" he screamed,"You weren't coming back..you didn't care! We didn't even know if you were alive, Jude!" he squeezed my arms tighter, and tears started rolling down my cheeks in turrents,"You did a damned good job of hiding yourself because when we came here to film this video I had NO idea...none of us had any idea! I've been sitting around at GMajor since you left writing songs to try and get you back and now that you're in front of me again I have no idea what to say to you!"he added, and turned away from me,"You don't know...what it was like for me every Christmas watching Sadie and your parents lose it and knowing it was my fault..."he sank down onto the bed, his head in his hands, and I glanced up.

"Tommy..."I whispered shakily, and he ignored me.

"How could you stand that?" he asked softly, guilt stabbing at my heart as I listened to him," Everyone misses you so much...I missed you...SO much..."he added, and i sank down in front of him, grabbing his hands.

"I didn't know what to do..."I confessed,"You were right...you always pulled me through..."

"I still do.."he said quietly, and he sat down on the floor next to me. I laid my head on his shoulder gently and closed my eyes.

"Tommy...what are we supposed to do now?" I said softly, and he grabbed my hand.

"I'm gonna call Kwest and have him cancel shooting for the day..."he told me,"And I'm gonna get to know you again..."

"Okay..."I whispered, and glanced up, our eyes locking, and his phone rang again.

"Kwest, I'll pay everyone for today...just...I'll be back tomorrow...nine o'clock..."Tommy said, and Kwest frowned.

"T..."

"I'll see you tomorrow..."he hung up, and turned to face me, a small smile on his face.

"Quincy finally has a girlfriend..."Sadie mused, and Kwest glanced away from her.

"Not so new..."he said under his breath, and went back to his morning paper.

Yep. so that's...something..I love the fight in this part.  
dont you guys?

"

"Kwest..."


End file.
